A Personality Christmas Carol
by SailorMarble14
Summary: After All Stars, Mike is happy to celebrate Christmas with his friends, and personas, the only one not excited Mal. Can three spirts of Christmas bring the meaning of Christmas to him. Some Zoke.
1. Chapter 1

A Personality Christmas Carol Chap. 1

**Here it is. My very first Christmas Story! It's another Mike one. I had this idea last month and I really was excited to write this. I'm going to try my best to make it not too sad, and try to add some comedy for thoese of you who like laughter. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

_A few months after winning the million dollars, Mike was happy because his personalities came back. It happened at school when a bully from Mike's past came up, and beated him up, Mike was also loosing the abilities his personalities gave him before he left. During the beatings, Mike suddenly felt his personalities, and they helped him stand up to the bully. Mike was happy they came back, but since all of them came back Mal came back. But, Mike kept him locked up, but the personalities kept an eye on him._

_(Now on with the story)_

It was Christmas Eve, and Mike was getting ready for Christmas in both the real world, and in his mind. Mike loved Christmas, and he was happy to celebrate it with his girlfriend Zoey, and his friend Cameron. Mike and his personalities where setting up Christmas in his mind, to make it fancy.

"Here you go." Mike said handing the stapler to Svetlana who was setting up decorations.

"Thank you." Svetlana said, as she stapled the decorations. Svetlana smiled at her work, and slowly went off the ladder. Mike held the ladder for her so she won't slip and fall.

"There." Mike said. Svetlana smiled and hugged him.

Mike smiled, and he helped Svetlana with the rest of the decorations.

In another room Chester, Vito, and Manitoba where finishing up the remaining Christmas gifts, while Mal, still chained up was watching them. Mal was getting bored, so he decided to talk to the personalities.

"So it's nice they all of us are here to celebrate Christmas with Mike." Mal said. The three personalities just rolled their eyes, and continued working. Mal just glared. He never liked Christmas, never in his whole life, even when he disappeared.

"So have any idea what Mike will be doing?" Mal asked. The personalities still ignored him. Mal then pouted, and saw a candy cane on the floor. Mal grabbed it, and used it as a key to try to get out. Mal then got up, stretched and went over to the table the other personas where sitting at, still licking the candy cane. The personalities still didn't care.

"Here I need your finger." Chester said to Manitoba holding a gift box. Manitoba then put his finger while Chester was tying the ribbon on. Mal was still licking his candy cane, while watching Chester trying to tie the gift; I mean it was not hard. As Mal was watching them to try and fail this, he decided to do something malevolence by putting the candy cane he was licking in Vito's hair. After seeing his work, he smirked, and walked away.

Mike and Svetlana came in with the rest of the decorations, and saw the three other personalities, and the candy cane in Vito's hair, making Svetlana giggle a bit. Mike saw the chain broken, as well knowing who did this. Vito looked up at the two wondering why Svetlana was giggling.

"Eh yo what's so funny huh?" Vito asked. Svetlana still giggling pointed to the candy cane in Vito's hair. Vito felt his hair, which only got stuck to the candy cane.

"What? Oh!" Vito said in surprise trying to get his hand out from the candy cane carefully, so he won't destroy his hair. This made all the personalities, laugh even Chester, however Chester was so distracted with laughing, he didn't know he tied Manitoba's hand to the gift.

"What the hey mate?" Manitoba said. Chester looked, and saw his hand was also trapped with the gift. The two tried to get their hands out of the gift, making Svetlana laugh some more. Mike knew Mal started this, so he left to go find him.

Mike walked around the subconscious halls, and was looking for Mal's room. Mike found Mal's room, and knocked to the sound Mal's whistle tune.

"Go away Mike." Mal said through the door. Mike glared and just decided to open the door.

Mal's room was painted red, and it had sketches and drawings of all of the evil plans or things Mal did in the past, he also had a bed, and his desk. Mal was just in his desk drawing a picture to ruin Christmas. Mike looked at the drawing and frowned.

"Mal what am I going to do with you. I said I'll give you a chance, it like your showing me you don't want to be here." Mike said. Mal's eyes winded.

"I still want to be here Mike, it's just you don't feel like I'm there." Mal said. Mike then gave a small glare at him.

"Look I gave you a chance to be with the other personalities." Mike said.

"Yeah chained up." Mal spat back.

"You celebrated Halloween with the others." Mike said again.

"Chained up." Mal spat again getting up from his desk.

"You celebrated Thanksgiving with the others! I even gave you food." Mike yelled.

"What part of chained up don't you understand." Mal said back going to his bed and laying down facing the wall, not looking at Mike.

"Mal." Mike said again to stop the silence.

"Mike just go away I don't care about Christmas." Mal said. Mike gasped, and frowned walking out of Mal's room.

"Happy Holidays Mal." Mike whispered closing Mal's door.

Mal just glared and looked at the ceiling in his room. Mal then lift up the pillow he sleeps on, and took out a ripped picture of him and Mike as kids. Mal looked at the picture, and threw it in the trashcan next to his bed. Mal then laid down to get some sleep.

A few hours later fog started coming from Mal's room. "Mal." A ghostly voice said waking Mal up.

**Ok who should be the ghost that will talk to Mal about the other spirits. Chester or Dominic, the puppet Mal gave to Vito in Sunde Muddy Sunde?**


	2. Chapter 2

A Personality Christmas Carol Chap. 2

**Hey look I'm back for another chapter. Well when working on this I was going to end it short, but I decided to introduce the two ghost (The ghost that tells Mal about the three spirits, and The Ghost of Christmas Past) so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Mal was sleeping in his bed, dreaming of stabbing someone. Suddenly, the ghostly voice was calling for him. Mal then woke up, and looked around his room, and saw nothing. Mal just shrugged, and feel back to sleep. As Mal went back to sleep, someone came into his room, and went on top of his bed.

"Zoey, I didn't know you feel for guys like me." Mal said in his sleep.

"Hey wake up you idiot." The voice said. Mal then opened his eyes for a minute, and saw a ghostly figure.

Mal then closed his eyes, only to snap back open. Mal then screamed, until the ghost used his hand to cover Mal's mouth to stop his screaming.

"Shh do you want anyone to here." The ghost said. Mal glared, and the ghost removed his hand from Mal's mouth.

"Who are you?" Mal whispered.

"The name is Dominic remember the puppet you made Christmas's ago." Dominic said.

Mal was quiet for a moment, and then remembered, and his eyes winded. "Wait your real?!" Mal yelled.

"No I just took the form of a ghost because of Mike." Dominic said.

Mal then remembered back when Mike was in All Stars, he chained Vito to a stage, and gave him Dominic, however his plan was foiled because of Mike. "Ok two things. One why does your ghost form look like Chester?" Mal asked.

"I don't know I guess since he's old I guess this how I was created when I died." Dominic said.

"Ok next Dominic why are you here?" Mal asked.

Dominic took out a piece of paper, and read it out loud to Mal. "Tonight you will be visited by three spirits that will show you the true meaning of Christmas." Dominic said throwing the paper away turning to smoke.

After a moment of silence Mal and Dominic stared at each other, until Mal broke the silence with his laughter. Dominic gave a weird look on why Mal was laughing.

"Yeah right, your joking." Mal said wiping a tear from his eye, and continued to laugh some more. Dominic rolled his eyes, and his puppet strings came by and wrapped up Mal.

"Listen Mal this isn't a joke, I'm like this because I didn't care about Christmas, now look at me." Dominic said showing his ghostly self, and his arm was almost coming off. Mal's eyes widen from that.

"Mal your cursed, and these sprits are here, if you don't." Dominic stopped and gave the Mal the cut on the throat single. Dominic then started fading away.

"Ok that was weird." Mal said to himself, he then went back to bed.

A little later, Mal was fully asleep, and suddenly the door opened, and closed, waking Mal up. Mal looked up and saw no one there. Mal smirked, and got out of bed.

"Ok Mike if that ghost trick, you showed me a few hours ago was you and Chester, then you got me." Mal said, he then snickered, until he bumped into a ghost that looked like Svetlana.

"Hi Mal, I'm ze Ghost of Christmas Past." The Ghost said.

Mal's eyes winded, and then smirked.

"Nice try Svetlana I know you and the other personalities are just doing this to trick me." Mal said.

The Ghost of Christmas Past just glared, and went in front of Mal. "Come vith me Mal." The ghost said.

Mal looked confused. "Ok why?" He asked.

"I'm here to show ya your Christmas of the past." The ghost of Christmas Past said dancing around.

Mal just rolled his eyes, and went back to bed. "Look as much as I want to see my past, no I'm just going to go back to sleep to wake up from this dream." Mal said as he went back to his bed he faked snored so the ghost could leave.

The Ghost of Christmas Past just rolled her eyes, and grabbed Mal's arm, and snapped her fingers.

Mal and the ghost where now in the middle of the subconscious, Mal just glared, and saw all the decorations, "Wow Mike did a great job with the place." Mal smiled. His smile then turned into a smirk. "Now lets bring the house down." Mal glared. Before he could touch one of the decorations, his hand went right through them.

"What?" Mal said confused.

"Mal zis is a projection of the past, so anything you touch vill be invisible." The ghost of Christmas past said.

Mal then stopped his foot on the ground. Just then he heard a little boy giggling. Mal's eyes widen knowing he heard those laughs before. "I. I know that laugh" Mal said.

**Who do you think Mal heard?**


	3. Chapter 3

A Personality Christmas Carol Chap. 3

**Hey back with a new chapter. I love all the review your leaving out to me. It's so nice of you. Anyways enjoy the chapter. Also their are two refrences if you can guess the refrences congrats to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Mal turned around, and he saw a five year-old version of himself. Mal gasped, when he saw himself as a kid. "That's. That's me." Mal said.

The five-year-old Mal looked at the scenery and smiled. "Mikey come here!" The five year-old Mal said. Just then a five year-old Mike appeared right next to him.

Mal's eyes widen, as he saw Mike. "Is that Mike?" Mal asked.

"Yes it is." The ghost of Christmas past said.

"Mal is it beautiful." 5-year-old Mike said.

"Yea. Come on let's open our gifts before Chester wakes up." 5-year-old Mal said. 5-year-old Mike smiled and fallowed Mal to the Christmas tree. Mike and Mal were at the Christmas tree trying to see which gift they should open first.

"Aww you two where so adorable back then." The ghost of Christmas past said.

Mal smiled, and nodded his head. "Yeah. We where close, I was the only one there for him, and he was the only one there for me." Mal said. "But it's so weird that Mike and I still look the same today, when we where kids." Mal continued.

5-year-old Mike and Mal found each their own box, and they decided to open it together. Once the gift boxes where open 5-year-old Mike got a stuffed Koala, and Mal got himself a necklace, which doesn't fit him.

"I don't know what to do with this." 5-year-old Mal said. Mal was about to throw it away, until 5-year-old Mike grabbed his arm.

"Don't throw it away Mally. Maybe you opened up Chester's gift on accident." 5-year-old Mike said.

The ghost of Christmas past was laughing at Mal's nickname for when he was young. "Mally!" The ghost of Christmas past laughed. Mal just blushed from that nickname.

Mal then glared, but still showed a sign of his embarrassment. "It was a nickname Mike gave me. I never liked it, I only liked it to keep Mike happy." Mal said. The Ghost of Christmas Past still kept on laughing.

5-year-old Mal and Mike opened up more presents, and received lots of toys for them to play. The two boys where enjoying themselves, just then Chester came.

"So how are you two enjoying your Christmas?" Chester asked. The two 5-year-olds smiled, knowing they enjoyed their Christmas.

The Ghost of Christmas Past and Mal where watching the scene, and Mal suddenly remembers this Christmas, "I remember this Christmas." Mal said.

"Well I didn't get you guys gifts." Chester said, making the boys frown. "But I thought you two would love if you two had the same gift." Chester said. The two boys looked at each other, and Chester brought a little girl, she looked like Mike and Mal only she had girly eyes.

"I remembered this Christmas, this was the Christmas when Svetlana appeared." Mal said.

"Well what do you think?" Chester asked. The two five year olds where very confused, and why this girl is here, the two looked at each other nervously since they never talked to girls before.

Mal slowly walked to the girl, and was blushing. "Hi it's nice to meet you, my name is Mal." 5-year-old Mal introduced, he held his hand out for Svetlana to shake it.

Svetlana slowly grabbed Mal's hand, she smiled, and instead of her shaking it she flipped Mal over, surprising Mike.

The Ghost of Christmas was laughing some more. "So your Christmas vas getting your butt kicked to a girl." The Ghost of Christmas said laughing some more. Mal just held his head in shame.

5-year-old Mike was surprised, "Wow your strong." He said. Svetlana smiled to, and she went towards Mike hugging him.

"I'm Mike what's yours?" Mike said introducing himself.

"Svetlana." Svetlana said. Mike grabbed her hand, and showed her around the subconscious. 5-year-old Mal then got up and fallowed the two.

"Vow you lost your friend to a girl." The Ghost of Christmas Past said.

"No. Well sort of." Mal said frowning.

"Come here let me show you more of the past." The Ghost of Christmas Past said. The Ghost of Christmas Past took Mal three years later in the past. Mal saw and 8-year-old version of himself just sitting down watching Mike play with Svetlana, and new personality Vito.

"See Mal eva since the others came you've started to hate Christmas." The Ghost of Christmas Past explained. Mal just rolled his eyes, and saw the 8-year-old version of himself just walk to his room. Mal decided to fallow himself, and see what he was doing.

Mal then checked on himself and saw he was already becoming an evil genius. 8-year-old Mal then finished up a drawing, and posted it on the wall. Mal saw the drawing; it was drawing of himself on top of his tower laughing evilly with Mike, and his personalities doing the work.

The Ghost of Christmas Past then frowned at Mal, and shook her head. "Now do you understand?" The Ghost of Christmas Past said.

"Yeah." Mal said frowning, his frown quickly turning into a smile. "I was such a wonderful little evil." Mal smiled.

The Ghost of Christmas Past rolled her eyes, and she pulled out a shovel.

"I mean look at me I was already a genius before putting Mike in juive," Mal then kept on explaing about how he was already evil at that age, and didn't notice the shovel until now. "Hey what are you doing with that shovel?" Mal asked.

The Ghost of Christmas past then hit Mal over the head with it blacking him out.

**So did anyone spot the refrences?**


	4. Chapter 4

A Personality Christmas Carol Chap. 4

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry I didn't pair this with My Best Friends 2 last time it's just this chapter is a bit longer then the last chapters. But now here it is :D.**

Mal woke up in his room got up quickly, and looked around the room. "Man that was a weird dream." Mal said. Mal then saw a gift box on his bed. Mal rolled his eyes, after spotting the gift.

"Great Mike like I need a gift." Mal said. He untied a ribbon, and another ghost appeared, looking like Manitoba Smith.

"I'm not a gift mate, I'm a present, hence my name Ghost of Christmas Present." The Ghost of Christmas Present said, as a rim shot played in the background. **(AN: Yes I got that idea from a old cartoon called Animanicas)**

Mal just shock his head. "Really." Mal said not amused with the pun.

"Yes. Now it's time to take you to the Christmas of today." The ghost of Christmas present said. The ghost of Christmas present then had two clouds in his hands. "So which part of the present do you want the mind or the outside world?" The Ghost of Christmas past asked.

Mal rolled his eyes, and said, "Anywhere." Mal said. The Ghost of Christmas Present rolled his eyes, and threw on of the clouds on the ground, which sent him and Mal to the room in the subconscious, where Vito, Manitoba, and Chester where working on gifts.

"Ok now I believe you." Mal said after seeing Manitoba and Svetlana trying to get the candy cane off Vito's hair. Mal then smiled, and started laughing a bit.

"Eh yo you two beta be careful with my hair." Vito warned.

"What do you think mate, can ya see where trying!" Manitoba replied. Manitoba and Svetlana tried their best to pull out the candy cane. Mal who was watching was still laughing at the scene.

"Really you think this is funny." The ghost of Christmas Present said.

Mal nodded, while the Ghost of Christmas Present rolled his eyes.

Chester then came in with a jar. "Alright I got the cure right here to your hair problem." Chester said, putting the jar down.

"What is it hair gel?" Vito asked.

"Nope." Chester replied.

Manitoba smelled it, and recognized the smell. "Chester is that." Manitoba said. Chester opened the jar, and the smell was stronger.

"Yep it's Peanut butter." Chester replied. Vito's eyes widen when he heard Chester say Peanut butter.

Mal covered his mouth to hold his laughter, while the Ghost of Christmas Present glared at him. "How is that funny mate." He said.

Mal wiped a tear from his eye. "Because Vito only puts hair gel, nothing else." Mal replied laughing some more.

"Stand still, and let me put some of this on you." Chester said holding a butter knife, with peanut butter already on it.

Vito was struggling, while Svetlana and Manitoba were holding him down. "Come on guys why do ya have to do this to me." Vito said still struggling. Chester then came to Vito, and started spreading the peanut butter in his hair.

"You ninny back in my day we used this to remove chewing gum from our hair." Chester complained, while trying his best rub the peanut butter on Vito's hair.

"Well blame Mal he did this to me." Vito said.

Mal smiled. "Your welcome." Mal replied, even though Vito or any of the others couldn't here him.

"Mal do you get the point?" The Ghost asked.

Mal thought of something, but shrugged. "Nope." Mal said still smiling.

"Yeah I neva seen Mal so not in Christmas Spirit." Svetlana said crossing her arms.

"I agree with you Sheila." Manitoba replied.

"Ah that reminds of me of a story a long time ago." Chester said still doing Vito's hair.

Svetlana and Manitoba sighed, and they sat down.

"Back when Mal was just a little whippersnapper him and Mike loved Christmas." Chester remembering the past, not paying attention on what he's doing.

After a few seconds of silence Vito, Manitoba, and Svetlana started laughing not believing what Chester said.

"I'm telling the truth." Chester said.

"Yeah right and Svetlana had a huge crush on Mike before I came." Manitoba said still laughing. Svetlana stopped laughing, and her along with Chester looked and Manitoba weird, knowing what he said did happen.

Mal just rolled his eyes. "I can't believe it. I should have told him." Mal said.

The Ghost of Present glared at him again. "And what ruin his relationship with him Svetlana." The Ghost of Christmas Present said.

"Yes." Mal replied.

Due to Chester's work he realized he was holding a piece of Vito's hair that was held with the candy cane. Manitoba's and Svetlana's eyes widen, along with the Ghost of Christmas Present, while Mal was just laughing.

Chester looked at the hair, and hid it before Vito could find out. "Ok got it see you kids tomorrow." Chester said running off.

Vito looked at Chester funny, and then turned to Manitoba and Svetlana. "Is somethin funny eh." Vito said glaring.

"Nope nothing at all mate." Manitoba replied.

Vito replied with a look, and walked off.

Mal was still laughing, until the Ghost of Christmas Present took out the last cloud, and it took him and Mal somewhere else.

Mal and The Ghost of Christmas Present where now in Zoey's neighborhood were it's snowing. "Ok now where are we?" Mal asked.

"You see I'll be taken ya to the present in Mike's head, and the present in the outside world." The Ghost Christmas Present said.

"Ok." Mal said. Mal then saw Mike go inside Zoey's house. Mal looked, and decided to peek in Zoey's window to see what's going on.

At Zoey's house, Mike, Zoey, Gwen, and Cameron where all just sitting down. Cameron's arm was still in a cast; also he had a cane to walk around.

"What happened to Braniac's leg?" Mal asked.

"Since you pushed him off a cliff back at the finale, and him having to swimming in toxic waste, his foot is temporary paralyzed. " The Ghost of Christmas Present said.

"It's temporary, why is everyone worried about him?" Mal asked seeing Mike and everyone else feel so sorry for Cameron.

"I mean it's temporary unless he gets surgery, but Mike or the others don't have the money." The Ghost of Christmas Present explained.

"Cam how is your leg?" Zoey asked.

"It's fine Zoey, I'm sure you'll guys can come up with the money soon." Cameron explained.

"Why can't Mike use the million he got?" Mal asked.

"Problem is Chris never gave him the case after winning it." The Ghost of Christmas Present replied.

"Don't worry Cam well try to come up with a way to get the money." Gwen said. Cameron smiled, as Gwen gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As Mal was watching this he started to feel guilty of this. Mal then realized that he was feeling guilty. "Wait a minute am I supposed to feel guilty of this?" Mal asked.

"Why do you think I showed you two places of the Christmas of the present?" The Ghost of Christmas Present said.

"Listen it's not my fault Chris didn't give Mike the money to him." Mal said starting his rant. Mal was just ranting on how it was not his fault, and while he was ranting The Ghost of Christmas Present then got another shovel.

Mal was still ranting, but after a few seconds he saw the shovel. "Oh sh-" Mal said before getting knocked out again.

Mal then woke up back in his room, and looked around. Mal then sighed with relief. Just then someone was right behind him.

**Alright who do you think the Ghost of Christmas Future is?**


	5. Chapter 5

A Personality Christmas Carol Chap. 5

**Hey look I'm back with another chapter. And then the next would be the last :(. Don't worry I still have to finish 'My Best Friend' so no worries there. Anyways enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Mal then felt someone breathing down on him. He looked behind him and saw nothing but darkness. Mal just shrugged it off and went back to sleep. Just then Mal felt coldness in his room, he then tried to wrap himself in his blanket, but it was gone. When he tried to find it he saw someone in a cloak.

Mal's eyes widen in fear when he saw the figure. "H-hello." Mal said frightened. Mal rarely got scared, but with all the experiences he had tonight, he was frightened.

The figure didn't say anything, just glared. Mal gulped in fear.

Mal then tried to count down the spirits by time. "Are you the last spirit?" Mal asked. The figure nodded.

Mal gulped and slowly got out of bed. Once he got out of bed, the figure raised up his scythe ready to chop Mal's head. Mal covered himself, until he saw the scythe drop on the floor.

"Huh?" Mal questioned. Mal looked up and saw the face of Vito.

"Eh you I'm the Ghost of Christmas Future." The Ghost said introducing himself.

Mal's mouth dropped, and he looked like he was about to faint in any second. The Ghost of Christmas Future then grabbed Mal's arm to prevent him from fainting.

"Oh easy there I'm not letting you faint till you see what the future holds." The Ghost said.

Mal just groaned, "I've been to the past, then today, I don't want to see the future." Mal complained. Just then something in Mal's mind clicked.

"Wait if this ghost looks like the reaper that means," Mal then fantasized of Christmas in the future being all in sadness. "Christmas in the future would be like how I dreamed." Mal said to himself.

Mal then went over to the Ghost, "Alright I'll see the future." Mal said smiling.

"Oh are you sure?" The Ghost of Christmas Future asked.

"Yep. I'm ready." Mal said.

"Ok, but to warn you it's not pretty." The Ghost of Christmas Future said.

"Don't worry I'll handle it." Mal said.

The Ghost of Christmas Future rolled his eyes, and he teleported himself and Mal, to a graveyard.

"Perfect." Mal whispered.

"It may be for you, but not for Mike." The Ghost of Christmas Future said.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

The Ghost of Christmas Future pointed to Mike, Zoey, and Gwen praying near a gravestone. Zoey and Gwen where crying, while Mike frowned.

"Wait you mean." Mal said knowing who was the one who died.

"Yep the little nerd died, since no one had the money he got a kidney dieses and not a good one." The Ghost of Christmas Future said.

Mal saw how sad Mike was, he knew him and Cameron where like brothers, and right now he started to feel guilty that this is happening to Mike. Just then Mal saw something on Mike's arm they look like cuts.

"Wait does Mike cut himself?" Mal questioned.

"Yep." The Ghost of Christmas Future said.

"Wait why am I feeling guilty." Mal questioned himself. "I'm Mal, The Malevolent One!" Mal said, but his evilness then turned into a frown. "But I feel like it's my fault." Mal whispered.

"Well yeah I mean you did let Cameron fall of a cliff, if you didn't then he would still be alive." The Ghost of Christmas Future explained.

Mal then remembered at the 100th episode of total drama he left Cameron hanging, even though he was rescued Ezekiel caused a bunch of rocks that gave him a bad injury.

"But that's not the worse part." The Ghost of Christmas Future said.

"What's the worst part?" Mal asked.

The Ghost of Christmas Future then teleported Mal, and now their back in the subconscious, it still looked the same only the personalities looked faded including Mal.

"Whoa what happened to us in the future?" Mal asked.

"You see due to Mike being depressed he didn't use you guys, so to Mike you guys are forgotten." The Ghost of Christmas Future explained.

"But we came come back, I mean it happened before, and-" Mal was then cut off.

"You came back the first time, but now there is no returning, you guys will be gone for good." The Ghost of Christmas Future explained again.

Mal gasped, as he saw the future, the personalities disappeared one by one. Mal then saw he was the last one; he was fading slowly.

The future Mal looked down and frowned a few tears where in his eyes, before he disappeared. "I'm sorry." Future Mal whispered. The he disappeared.

Mal gasped at this fate. "You mean this is what will happen." Mal whispered a few tears came from his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry Mal." The Ghost of Christmas Future said before leaving. Mal was now alone, all he did was sit down, and covered his face with his hands.

Suddenly Mal woke up in his room, he looked back and forth hoping no other ghost show up. Mal then got out of his bed, and went to all of the personalities rooms checking if they where still their, and not gone. They where, and were all asleep on the table.

Mal sighed in relief, just then he saw Mike. "I have time to make this right." Mal said to himself. Mal then ran up to Mike.

"Mal?" Mike said confused.

"Listen Mike can I take over for a few minutes. Please." Mal begged.

"Wait why?" Mike asked.

"No time for questions please Mike I'm not doing anything bad I promise." Mal said.

Mike thought about it for a moment, and decided to agree. "Alright, but can you set up that mirror you did before you go." Mike said.

Mal smiled and nodded. "Oh Thanks Mike." Mal said giving Mike a hug before leaving to go to the outside world.

"What's with Mal?" Mike asked himself.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one is the last**


	6. Chapter 6

A Personality Christmas Carol Chap. 6

**Sorry this looks rushed, but I finally got it done just in time. Also have a wonderful Christmas Everyone :D **

At Zoey's house, Zoey was looking out her door checking when Mike would be here for her Christmas Party. "Oh Mike where are you?" Zoey said worriedly.

"Don't worry Zoey I'm sure Mike will be here soon." Cameron told her. Zoey smiled. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Zoey smiled, but once she saw whom it was she frowned.

"Hi Zoey." Mal said. Mal was holding something behind his back.

Zoey glared at Mal. "Mal." Zoey growled. Zoey grabbed a shovel from her porch. Mal's eyes widen from the shovel remembering that happened so far.

"Wait!" Mal yelled before Zoey could hit him. "Before you hit me let me explain a few things first. Don't believe me then hit me!" Mal said defending himself.

Zoey then put down the shovel, and came outside to talk to Mal. "Alright make it quick." Zoey said. Mal smiled.

"Ok look I'm sorry." Mal started. "I caused so much trouble, and nearly killed you, and the others." Mal apologized. Zoey's eyes widen, she never heard Mal apologized before.

"After some thinking and a lot of being away. I decided to give this all to Cameron." Mal said as he removed a giant case from behind him.

Zoey gasped at what she saw. "Mal is that the million dollar prize?" Zoey asked surprised.

"Yeah." Mal replied smiling.

"How did you get it? I mean Chris didn't give it to Mike last season." Zoey explained.

"Well let's just say I had to crash the party." Mal said smirking.

At Chris' house everything was destroyed. Chris was outside his used to be house crying. "Why!" Chris cried.

Chef along with an intern came by. The intern was holding a picture. "Uh Chris?" Chef asked.

"No time for questions chef!" Chris yelled. "All the islands I was looking for were there." Chris cried.

The intern that tapped Chris on the shoulder, and Chris glared at her. "What!" Chris yelled. The intern nervously gave Chris the picture of the island. The name of the island is Pahkitew Island.

"What the." Chris said.

"Pahkitew Island. Its Cree for explode." Chef explained.

Chris glared at Chef and the Intern, but then smiled. "I love it!" Chris yelled happily. Chef and the Intern smiled.

Back with Zoey and Mal. "So let me get this straight. Three ghosts came to you and showed you the past, today, and future. Then you regretted everything you done, so you destroyed Chris' house, and got back the million dollars Mike got last season." Zoey said trying to get what Mal just said to her a few minutes ago.

"Well yeah." Mal said nervously. After a few seconds Zoey sighed and gave Mal a small smile.

"Ok I may not believe the first part, but I am glad you came and apologized." Zoey said. Mal smiled, he then gave the case of money to Zoey, and she opened it seeing all the money inside. Zoey then offered to let Mal come in.

Cameron and Gwen gasped when they saw who Zoey let in to the house. "Zoey why is he here?" Gwen asked pointing to Mal.

"Look he's sorry for what he's done." Zoey explained. Cameron and Gwen gasped when they saw the million-dollar prize.

"Is that the million dollar prize?!" Cameron asked excitedly. Mal smiled and nodded.

"I had to crash and burn to find it." Mal said. "And I'm giving it to Cam for his surgery." Mal said smiling.

"Really for me." Cameron said surprised. Mal smiled and nodded. Cameron smiled back, and gave Mal a small hug.

"Hey Mal I don't mind, but can you please bring Mike back?" Zoey asked.

Mal sighed, and took a deep breath, and Mike came back. "Whoa! What happened?" Mike asked. Zoey smiled and hugged him.

"Well Mal came and ha gave Cam the million dollars Chris forgot to gave you." Zoey explained. Mike's mouth dropped at what he just heard.

"Mal gave Cam the million I didn't get." Mike said again still shocked. Zoey smiled and nodded back. Mike's face was still shocked.

In the subconscious Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba just saw everything in the mind, mouths dropping. Mal came in whistling 'In the Hall of the Mountain King', his theme when he saw the personalities reaction on what he did he was freaked.

"What?" Mal asked them as he smiled and winked.

Later after Zoey's Christmas party, Mike came in his subconscious to celebrate the Christmas Party with his personalities. Mal was there smiling, and helping out Mike with the gifts.

"Hey Mal Zoey told me everything that happened." Mike said to Mal. Mal looked up at Mike and gave a smile.

"Well I know it's weird, I mean it's weird to me as well. I thought maybe I should care about you and the others, and not be evil." Mal said.

Mike gave a smile. Mal smiled, and gave a smirk. "But that doesn't mean I'll be good, I'll pull pranks here and there, but I'll still care, and be good." Mal explained. Mike gave Mal a hug, and Mal hugged him back.

Mal saw all the gifts all the personalities got. He noticed that Mike's gift to the personalities weren't there. Mike then took out a gift.

The personalities saw Mike, and went to him. "Ok I didn't have enough money to get all you guys gifts." Mike said, which made his personalities frown. "But I made something we all could have." Mike said. Mike then pulled the ribbon from the gift, and the personalities gasped at what they saw.

Mike's gift was a frame Mike made a couple days ago with symbols that represent each personality. The personalities smiled, and Mike was about to post it on the wall of his mind.

"May I help?" Mal asked smiling. Mike smiled back, and the two posted the frame on the wall. The two smiled, and what they did together. Just then, Svetlana was giggling.

"What's so funny Svetlana?" Mal asked. Svetlana pointed at what was above them, and Mike and Mal looked up, and noticed they were under the mistletoe.

"Oh god." Mike and Mal said at the same time making all the personalities laugh, and making them laugh as well.

**Happy Holidays :D**


End file.
